Tenshi
by Tsukiyama
Summary: What happens when a girl wants to join the Seigaku Tennis Team?


Wow...lots of Shounen Ais right? Well... Sure they were good by the time being, but then I began to grow sick of Yaoi. So what am I to do? I stick a Seigaku Regular with a pretty made up GIRL character and force him to go out her. The other team members have girlfriends! So for the first and last time this is a STRAIGHT fanfic. If ya don't like it then don't read. ^_^ Now on with the story....  
  
P.S. In this story Seigaku is a high school.  
  
Chapter 1: Declaration of War  
  
Another sunny day was once again set on the tennis facilities of Seigaku. The new sophmores began to train there hardest; for they were no longer first years, but have grown and "matured" into a higher level. Horio as always bragged about his chances of being a Seigaku regular. Which, by the way, was a highly slim chance seeing as the bragging had gotten him no where last year, but running thirty laps around the courts.  
  
The regulars had not arrived yet, and so seniors, who still had not made it onto the team, began to pass around the sign in sheets. The first years, hearing much about Eichizen Ryoma, had doubled the amount since last year. New second, third, and fourth years had joined too. They had not joined the previous years after they heard of such harsh training Seigaku had supplied. But this year they felt intimidated that a first year had beat them. It felt almost like a smack on the face.  
  
A few first years began to pick up balls. The seconds years and up began to warm up and practice their serves, backhands, and fore hands. The new members struggled to catch up on the years they've missed. For very few it felt easy and painless, but for the majority it felt exhausting and stressful.  
  
One boy who was quite small in height and weight walked into the D court where the fourth years were playing. A senior stopped him, "These are for seniors only."  
  
"I am a senior," the boy lifted up the brow of his red cap and stared defiantly at the senior with his piercing blue eyes. The senior was nearly moved by them, but the expression was still stern. The boy pulled out his ID card and the senior read out loud, "Moriyama Yue. Year four. Class 3B." He looked at the boy suspiciously. "You are late," he said. "Dumb transfer student."  
  
"Che...whatever," the boy pulled back his ID card and made his way to the D court.  
  
The senior kept on looking on the boy keeping constant vigilance on him and his movements. Suddenly someone called his name. "Nishizaki. Who is that?"  
  
Nishizaki turned around only to see, "Inui! What are you doing here?"  
  
Inui adjusted his glasses and the glares on the lenses flashed brilliantly, "I am just here to take note for Tezuka. He may be recruiting some new members onto the team." He continued to look at Yue, "Who is that?"  
  
"An arrogant transfer student I can tell ya that!" said an angered Nishizaki. "Says his name is Moriyama Yue. He's pretty small though. I give him a week." Inui stood quietly and took mental notes.  
  
"There is no need for you to look after him. I will take it upon myself," said Inui. Nishizaki gave him an are-you-sure kind of look. He knodded and was off.  
  
Everyone marveled when the Seigaku regulars came. They casually strolled talking amongst themselves in their team jackets, and one by one walked onto the A and B court. Nishizaki went and greeted the captain. And out from the school doors the great Ryuzaki Sumire stepped out. He bowed to her with great respect and greeted her as well.  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei looked around at the new faces and took a breath of the fresh spring air, "Let's get this show on the road."  
  
"SEIGAKU!!!!" Horio yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
  
"SEIGAKU!!!"  
  
"FIGHT!!! FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
  
Training began. Everyone scuried and ran and stressed the all out of themselves. They struggled to make a good impression on the regulars and Inui who still was observing Yue. First years felt fed up and wondered when they were going to do role call so that they are able to show their skills. Second years excited and proud finally were able to touch their rackets and start a game. Third years began their more intense training and were already worn out by the once so gentle sun. Fourth years proudly strolled around and felt their new "power", but still felt embarssed that they were not able to make the team.  
  
The moment finally came for a long awaited, "ROLE CALL! ALL NEW MEMBERS MEET IN COURT A!" A huge crowd suddenly formed and migrated to the first court. Boys of all ages stepped out and murmured saying what moves they were to use.  
  
Yue stood against the fence waiting for his name to be called in with the rest of the fourth years. There were not many new seniors. Infact the maximum was about 10. That had looked very minimal compared to the number of first years.  
  
"Moriyama Yue, please line up with the rest of your group," Nishizaki said to him. Inui finally moved from his small corner and over to Nishizaki. He tapped his shoulder and whispered something into his ears. Nishizaki shot his head and looked at him wierdly. In a confused tone Nishizaki yelled, "Inui challenges Moriyama Yue to a match on court B." Everyone murmured even louder and people from other courts over heard. Even the regulars overheard.  
  
"What's he doing Taka?" asked Kikumaru.  
  
"I don't know. I was about to ask you that Eiji," replied Takamura.  
  
"Che, stupid book worm," hissed out Kaidoh.  
  
"What the hell's he doing?" Momoshiro said with interest.  
  
"Eh, great another 'must see' match," Echizen said rather annoyed. "I was hoping to start up immediately today and get practice over with."  
  
But on the other side of the courts stood Tezuka, Fuji, and Oishi, who had a much better view. Unlike the regulars they stood silent and watched the actions of Inui.  
  
"I don't understand why Tezuka hasn't stopped Inui yet," Oishi said to Fuji.  
  
"Perhaps...he is much more interested in this match than I am," Oishi turned his head and had notice Fuji had opened his eyes fully. "He is simply just curious why Inui, for whatever reason, challenged this boy. Inui can be highly trusted when it comes to judging people. I know that if he is to do something that is 'un-Inui' like than he has his own reasons. We simply just have to find out why-"  
  
"You are wrong," interrupted Tezuka. "It is one hundred percent true that I put trust in Inui. I admit that, but I know exactly why Inui made this challenge. This is much like him. Do not say it isn't."  
  
Oishi looked at Tezuka confused, "Then why is Inui doing this? I don't understand why he would want to cause much attention."  
  
"You will see with your eyes. Not with your ears," said Fuji. "Tezuka is not one to squeal."  
  
"Oh so you know Fuji."  
  
"No I do not. But if Tezuka is this interested I am sure it is worth seeing."  
  
There was no nervousnous on the court. Infact there was more tension on the spectators. Ryuzaki was interested in the game too. She casually sat on a bench and watched the game before.  
  
"Inui's serve," the man yelled. No sooner he had said that he yelled out another call, "15 love"  
  
"30 love"  
  
"30-15"  
  
"40-15"  
  
"40-30"  
  
And after a half an hour.  
  
" Game set and Match. 6 games to 2," there was a long pause after. Though it hadn't need to be said. The crowd already knew the outcome, "Moriyama Yue."  
  
Murmurs spread once again. "He beat Inui-senpai." Yue had said nothing the whole time he was on the courts. Yet he was the talk of the crowd. How amazing it was to only beat one person and be so known. But this was no ordinary person. It was Inui, one of the greatest in Seigaku Tennis Club. Though he would not let his loss go without words.  
  
"I knew well that I'd lose to you," he smirked. "My skill is surpassed by yours."  
  
"What is he saying that baka," Momoshiro whispered. Everyone wondered as well. Was Inui admittng his defeat?  
  
"But that was not the reason I brought you out here. You may take off your hat," Yue followed accordingly and out from the hat flowed long, straight, deep red hair. Yue was a girl. The crowd no longer murmured but talked in their normal volume. Some yelled how unfair it was. Once the sound died down to silence Inui continued.  
  
"You racket is ideal for you. A perfect choice the Wilson Hyper is. It's petite like your form. The grip size is small as well. A control racket is good for you. You may be tiny, but you have great strength and have no need for a strength racket. You have amazing speed due to the less bulk you carry than us. You are not as built and skinnier. Which still makes me wonder where all that strength comes from," the smirk was still implanted in his face as well as hers.  
  
"Inui-senpai has just started hasn't he," said Echizen who suddenly was paying attention.  
  
"Though I have named a few good qualities of you. But there a not so good ones either. You're hair is too long. It slows you down so your full speed potential is not brought out. Your chest size is also too big. I was able to see them through the bullet protector that you are wearing," she took this off as well (sports bra you sick people reading). " Since you are a girl you might as well be feminine about it and where a skirt. Finally you are a girl. This is Seigaku boy's Tennis Club. You are a girl. We have no need for you."  
  
Her smirk faded a little bit at the last comment. The rest of the crowd had heard well what he said and stayed silent.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" asked Inui.  
  
"Moriyama. I am Moriyama Yuka. There is more to me than just wearing skirts and chest sizes. I have tried your girl's team and it's bull shit. What a sad excuse for a girl's tennis club. Nothing but a fashion show. So I come to the boys team hoping to find some kind of difficulty. You see I would rather have a hard time to win instead of an easy time. I know Seigaku is full of these kind of people and it would make a good environment for me," the crowd listened to her words carefully. "I have not given up. This is only the beginning."  
  
Yuka casually walked out of the courts and grabbed her things to leave. The club's voice returned to them once again and talked amongst themselves. "What a crazy chic!" some said.  
  
Inui wiped the sweat from his brow and turned around to find a cross Ryuzaki-sensei, "How DARE you put down women like that!" And in an instant she pulled on his ear into the office. All the members laughed except for the regulars.  
  
They new this was not over.  
  
For the past three day everyone began to recover from the events. As punishment Inui was made to pick up balls with the first years. Tezuka made everyone run twenty laps around the court for wasting time on that day. Ryuzaki-sensei was cross as ever, and served balls harsher than usual. Suddenly someone screamed, "SHE'S BACK!"  
  
And Yuka was very much back. Her hair was cut short, and her eyes bluer with determination. She wore a red sweat bands for her wrists, and a red skirt. Which had showed how this she was. Every boy was cross with her because she was not being fair. Every girl was cross with her because they felt belittled. But she didn't care. She was determined to get into this club whether anyone like it or not.  
  
"Seigaku Boy's Tennis Club!" she yelled at the front gate, " I have dress more femininely, and cut my hair. This is my declaration of war! Be brave souls and let me join and compete for the team. Or be wimps and kick me out. The choice is yours. Be noble or have every seeded school think that you were afraid of one girl!"  
  
No this definitely way not over.  
  
A/N: Phew...after days finally got this over with. Well hope you enjoy the plot so far. I put lots of thought into it. So can you guess who I'm going to choose as Yuka's love interest? It could be anyone! Enjoy  
  
--Tsukiyama 


End file.
